pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Thief Crimmor bugs
if a bug has fixed or added, the bug has been reported and taken care of, but the fix is not yet released. Basic Map: Purse Ward Drovers Gate Wheel Ward . | | Alandor Gate Docks Ward fixed The Crimmor pdf has also been updated with a screnshot map of each ward, and a map showing them in relation to each other. This is at the same link I sent you. oriented them correctly based on official map of city external areas were not oriented correctly in relation to each other (north is inconsistent) Alandor Gate Unfortunate typo at Delthorn's Haven: "He" instead of "she", referring to a prostitute. Also, I didn't lose any money after "contracting her services". ... and when I returned to the game, she broke a door. I think she was supposed to be inside the room, but she was outside, next to a locked door, which actually looked like a weird spot. Ok, yes, she was supposed to be inside. I was doing the pin quest, but then I saw how it works, paying outside and all that. That's probably kinda bugged, too: I paid and the prostitute came for me, but then we didn't move into the room... so she's now in the common room. Oh, well, it's a bit buggy, but it's not a game breaker either. DC 7 when I checked, I want it low - DC = 0 for the Listen check upon entering Belaethra's house. - Malvan's pin isn't removed from the inventory after "giving" it back. fixed - A cat will attack the people inside the state in Wight Alley (East of the map, by the dead drop). search is correct - Belaethra's spellbook, worgs part: Choosing "search" rolls "spot". fixed - Belaethra's state: You can get infinite rubies by repeatedly interacting with the mask display. - Malvan doesn't give the quest "Protection Money". When asking him about jobs, he automatically acknowledges it as completed (and you get the reward, even without doing the actual quest). - Can't hand the Lathanderite spellbook to Malvan, so I think I can't complete the quest. - No XP received after delivering the book of Jormungandr. - You can steal back the items you deliver to Malvan. Not sure if it's a bug. Docks Ward dc20 - "Gambling Son" quest: When talking to the gambler, the skill checks have a DC of 0. fixed Even though I can't use it due to the guards being watching, I get a "Hidden Theurge" (which I'm not) dialogue option when speaking to the dockmaster. Drovers Gate I used a lock pick item to open the door tagged as "safehouse", and the item didn't get consumed. Haven't checked if this is a general bug with all the locks or just this one. EDIT: Had the same issue with a few other locks, so I'm going to assume that this is a general bug for now. EDIT 2: I'm not 100% sure, but after further testing, I'm inclined to think that the lock picks simply don't work with the custom lock system. fixed Clawthorn's Curious seems too dark for a shop IMO. {The placeable that was used as the floor doesn't take light well, making the floor black. Removed and brightened lights} Nawfal was the original name, and everything was updated except a journal entry was missed Nawfal's house is labeled as "Ollain's house" on the map. want feedback on doing this The small box inside is an examinable item; it should be changed so that you can interact with it. ''Temporal workaround: Right-click and "use". '' happens with one specific guard had a unique conversation After curing the "monster" (and completing the quest), you can still tell the guards about the angry mob that was outside the house. What's more, that's the only conversation option, so you're forced to choose it. Pasi was a cut content questgiver, his quests were moved to White Tern, Pasi still exists in the game, he's in the Records Office I can inform the White Tern of... her own quests, but mentioning some "Pasi Kirara" person ("Pasi Kirara asked me to do X quest", when it was White Tern who gave me that quest). Purse Ward (this is the starting external area) fixed Keldath in the lathander temple, the npc has the name ;eftover from the prefab, and needs to be renamed as he appears in Beregost. fixed The quest mapnotes for Alduth in Carn market weren't working correctly. added mapnotes leading to the guild hall would be useful. apothecary sells tiles of cure disease The temple of Lathander (or some other place, since I assume the priest won't sell to evil characters) could use some Cure Disease or (Lesser) Restoration potions/items. fixed Can't lock the character's house's door. Got a blank entry in the journal. I believe it appeared (at least that's when I noticed it) after giving the Obaddis leaf to the contact. Wheel Ward Outside Crimmor (outside the city walls)